


Der Liebeskristall: Jim

by TLen



Category: Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Story ist eine Fortsetzung der Zeichentrickfolge "Mudd's Passion/ Der Liebeskristall". Dies ist Jims Sicht der Dinge. Andere Charaktere werden folgen. Das Ganze ist eine Übersetzung meiner in englisch via ascem geposteten Story After Mudd's Passion: Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Liebeskristall: Jim

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [After Mudd's Passion: Jim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186045) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen)



> Series: TOS  
> Romance Code: K/S  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Archive: Falls dies wirklich jemand archivieren will, bitte gern, nur lasst mich vorher wissen, wo mein "Baby" steckt.  
> Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom gehört das ganze Star Trek Universum plus Inventar. Ich habe die Jungs und Mädels nur für ein bisschen Spaß ausgeborgt. Keine Rechte sollen verletzt werden. Keine Kohle wird damit gescheffelt. Es ist nur "fanfiction".  
> Summary: Die Story ist eine Fortsetzung der Zeichentrickfolge "Mudd's Passion/ Der Liebeskristall". Dies ist Jims Sicht der Dinge. Andere Charaktere werden folgen. Das Ganze ist eine Übersetzung meiner in englisch via ascem geposteten Story After Mudd's Passion: Jim.  
> Feedback jeglicher Art (deutsch oder englisch) ist sehr willkommen, persönlich (alohabr@01019freenet,de) oder via list.
> 
> The TOS Twins: Stories in deutsch und englisch von Lady Charena und T'Len http://tostwins.slashcity.net

Der Liebeskristall: Jim  
T'Len  
2000

Ich kann es nicht glauben. Wenn ich es nicht selbst erlebt hätte, ich würde es nicht glauben.

Aber ich war dort und ich weis, dass es wirklich passiert ist.. Ich habe es mit meinen eigenen Ohren gehört: Spock sprach von Liebe, von seiner Liebe zu Christine.

Ich wusste immer, dass er Emotionen hat, dass unter all seiner Logik eine tief verborgene Leidenschaft brodelt. Er konnte dies nie vor mir verbergen. Aber warum, musste es gerade jetzt an die Oberfläche kommen? Und warum ausgerechnet für sie?

Ich weis, ich hätte sie in dem Moment vom Schiff versetzen lassen sollen als sie begann ihm schöne Augen zu machen.

Nein, sei nicht unfair, James T. Du kannst sie nicht dafür verurteilen, etwas zu wollen, was du selbst so gern hättest. Außerdem ist sie eine sehr gute Krankenschwester. Bones ist stolz auf sie.

Aber warum kann sie nicht auf jemand anderes scharf sein? Wir haben genug attraktive Männer an Bord. Warum muss es ausgerechnet Spock sein?

Und dieser verdammte Harry Mudd! Ich hätte ihn nie an Bord bringen dürfen. Das war sein Dank dafür, dass wir ihn vor dem Mob gerettet haben. Ich hätte erlauben sollen, das sie ihn lynchen.

James, beruhige dich. Du must dich unter Kontrolle halten. Aber es tat so verdammt weh, hören zu müssen, wie Spock seine Liebe für jemand anderen erklärte.

"Ich möchte sie beschützen, in meinen Armen halten." Oh Gott, ich wünschte, Spock hätte dies über mich gesagt und nicht über sie. Mein logischer, vulkanischer Freund, wenn du nur wissen könntest, wie sehr ich mir wünsche, dich in meinen Armen zu halten, dich zu küssen, mit dir zu schlafen. Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Aber ich werde es dir nie erzählen. Ich fürchte, du würdest in dem Moment, wenn ich dir meine Gefühle gestehe, von mir wegrennen. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dich zu verlieren.

Du hast nie das kleinste Anzeichen gezeigt, dass du mehr für mich fühlen könntest als Freundschaft. Und unsere Freundschaft ist zu bedeutend für mich, als dass ich riskieren könnte, sie durch meine menschlichen Emotionen zu verlieren.

Oh, ich kann mir vorstellen, was du sagen würdest: "Ihre Gefühle sind nicht logisch, Captain. Und sie werden womöglich ihre Arbeit beeinträchtigen. Ich schlage vor, wir eliminieren den Grund dafür." Und du würdest das Schiff verlassen. Nein, ich darf nicht erlauben, dass dies passiert. Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben.

Auf dem Planeten, als du gestolpert bist und ich dich festgehalten habe, damit du nicht fällst, hast du deinen Arm um meine Schultern gelegt und gesagt.: "Es ist gut einen Freund wie Sie zu haben."

Und ich antwortete: "Das Selbe wollte ich auch gerade über Sie sagen, mein lieber Freund." Aber das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Ich fühle mehr, viel mehr für dich.

Glücklicherweise warst du zu sehr durch den Kristall beeinflusst, um meine wahren Gefühle zu erkennen.

Ich frage mich, ob es wirklich nur an diesem Liebes-Kristall lag, den Mudd ihr gegeben hat. Kann so ein kleines Ding wirklich Liebe aus dem Nichts entstehen lassen? Oder hat es doch nur bereits vorhandene Gefühle vertieft?

Ich hoffe nicht. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich den Gedanken, dass du sie wirklich liebst, ertragen kann. Aber, wenn es das ist, was du dir wirklich wünschst, dann werde ich versuchen, glücklich für dich zu sein. Dein Glück ist alles, was für mich zählt. Es ist nicht wichtig, wie sehr es mich verletzen wird, wenn du nur bei mir bleibst, als mein Freund, an meiner Seite, so wie in den letzten vier Jahren.

Dieser kleine Kristall sieht so unschuldig aus und hat doch so einen großen Effekt gehabt. Ich weis nicht, warum ich einen in meiner Hand zurück hielt, als ich sie ins Maul dieses riesigen Ungeheuers warf. Instinkt schätze ich.

Ich weis, ich sollte ihn Bones geben. Er würde sich freuen, ihn und seine Wirkung auf Humanoide untersuchen zu können. Aber damit würde er ihn zerstören. Das werde ich nicht erlauben.

Nein, ich werde den Kristall nicht Bones geben. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn an Spock ausprobieren.

Ich frage mich, was dann passieren würde. Würde es die selbe Wirkung haben wie mit Chapel? Würde er mich auch lieben? Oh, das wäre wunderbar.

Nein, ich kann das nicht tun. Die Wirkung wird irgendwann nachlasen und dann würde er mich dafür hassen, dass ich ihn in diese Situation gebracht habe. Ich würde ihn sofort verlieren. Ich kann das nicht riskieren. Aber was wäre, wenn er dadurch feststellen würde, dass er mich auch wirklich liebt?

Vielleicht braucht er nur ein bißchen Nachhilfe, um seine Emotionen herauszulassen, nachdem er sie so viele Jahre unterdrücken musste? Was wäre, wenn unsere Gefühle füreindenr die Sselben wären. Wird es je eine Chance für mich, für uns geben dies herauszufinden? Wrüde diese Chance nicht das Risiko wert sein?

Ich werde diesen Kristall aufbewahren. Tief in meinem Safe. Es gibt immer Möglichkeiten. Vielleicht eines Tages ...

Ende


End file.
